ultimate_xmen_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hellion
Julian Keller otherwise known as Hellion, is a very powerful Mutant telekinetic. He was a student at the Xavier Institute, though upon first coming to school he was seen as a bully, a womanizer, and a young man with an ego. Beneath this exterior, however, he proved to be the best friend that anyone could hope to have. His attitude has showed improvement over the time following his induction into the Institute. However after the fall of the X-Men, and the near extinction of the Mutant population at the hands of Nathaniel Essex, he has become bitter, especially after losing his hands and receiving cybernetic replacements. Julian has since become part of the Mutant Resistance, a movement that seeks to protect Mutants from the Essex Corporation. Biography Early Life Julian Keller is the son of billionaires William and Elizabeth Keller. He has an older brother, James Keller, who runs their families business and whose received the families complete inheritance, because their parents were disappointed with Julian. When Julian hit puberty, his mutation began to develop, affording him abilities of telekinesis. While his parents did not reject him for being a Mutant, they did everything to hide his powers from the rest of the world because they did not want him to advertise his difference to the world. Julian refused to comply, believing himself to be superior because of these powers, and eventually he was sent to the Xavier Institute in the hopes that he would learn to be more discrete. In the course off his youth, Keller had learned to employ his genetic mutation in a variety of inventive ways, such as flight and concussive force blasts as well as the creation of telekinetic shields and transport platforms. True to his new namesakes, Hellion always went looking for trouble and was hard-pressed to stay away from trouble. Following the end of school, instead of what his parents had hoped for Julian separating himself from the Mutants, he instead publicly associated with them in a number of disturbances. His parents were deeply disappointed with the public embarrassment he brought to the family, and effectively disowned him. Mutant Resistance By the time that the Mutant population was being hunted by the Essex Corporation as part of the Transigen Project, Julian managed to avoid capture and execution for years because of money he had stolen from his families vault. He lived in underground shelters and had many narrow escapes from the authorities, one of which cost him his hands. After surviving for years on his own and getting cybernetic replacements for his lost hands, seemingly making it a point of pride to accept help from no one. He was recruited into the Mutant Resistance, an underground movement inspired by the heroism of such groups like the X-Men. As part of the resistance movement, Julian put his skills as a telekinetic to the use by creating barriers to shield his fellow Mutants. Julian often made remarks that the Humans made their biggest mistake when they brought death to so many Mutants, so now the Mutants will throw everything they have and fight with more ferocity than ever. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis: Hellion is classified as a telekinetic of extreme strength and magnitude. He is able to telekinetically move, levitate, control, and manipulate people and multiple inanimate objects with mere thought via his hands or eyes alone. He can use this to various effects. He is able to fly, create small telekinetic shields and barriers, unleash incredibly powerful blasts of telekinetic force and, freely control and manipulate several objects from a huge distance. Since his abilities are mind-based, it means that if he's unable to concentrate or form a thought, he's unable to use his powers. This also means that most of his powers are controlled by his emotions and feelings and can often get out of hand if he gets angry enough, causing nearby objects to randomly telekinetically combust or bursts to happen, even sending things flying depending on how passionate he's feeling. He also lacks fine motor control and has trouble focusing on tiny objects without them exploding and taking out everything. Hellion was able to reach a flight speed of at least twice the speed of sound, but was severely injured from the physical strain afterward. His telekinetic force-fields and barriers can withstand the friction and wind pressure of moving at speeds beyond the speed of sound and survive fighting enemies. While Julian rarely ever uses hand-to-hand combat, when he does, it's often pumped with his telekinesis behind it, making it a formidable attack. Category:Heroes Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Xavier Institute Category:Students Category:Mutants Category:Keller Family Category:Cyborgs